injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Gear
Gear are equippable items in Injustice: Gods Among Us Mobile. They can be added to your characters to increase attributes such as damage, power generation, and maximum health. In addition, they may have other effects such as disabling specials, power drain, chance to stun, Invulnerability, and either increase Crit chance or Crit damage. Gears come in five rarities ranging from Common to Legendary. Each character can equip up to 3 pieces of gear. The same piece of gear cannot be equipped more than once on the same character and two different characters cannot have the same piece of gear, but gear can be removed any time without cost. A minimum level of 5 is required to equip gear. The first gear slot is unlocked for free. The second and third slots can be unlocked for 20,000 and 40,000 Power Credits (this has to be done once for each character). Gear pieces have a gear score ranging from 3 to 150. As a character can equip up to 3 pieces of gear, the maximum gear score is 450. This stat will not affect multiplayer match ups. In Multiplayer, Gear is one of the rewards for each season, dependent on your ranking. Survivor may also award gears from 1 to 4 star (including exclusive Gear Sets). Gear could also be bought from the store at 25,000 credits, giving one random gear each (up to Rare). But currently, it's only possible to buy the Gear Locker, which is a superior version of the Gear Booster Pack, giving 3 pieces for 65,000 credits and with a chance to obtain the Ra's Al Ghul's Dagger. Gear can have a rarity value of one (common) to five (legendary) stars. Once evolved, the piece of gear move up a tier and one star is added. Gear can only be evolved once. Unevolved gears have a dull blue header and evolved ones have a gold one. The exception is Gear Sets from Survivor, which have purple headers when unevolved and gold when evolved. The "number owned" on the gear interface can only show a maximum of 99. However, it is possible to have over 99 pieces of the same gear, and they can be shattered as normal. Superman/Dawn of Justice and Solomon Grundy/Earth 2 both have passives that may disable gear, which causes a debris cloud to appear under the target's feet for the duration. Terminology There is a good deal of confusion regarding this system, as, for example, 3-star gear that is evolved (e.g. the original character-specific gear pieces) would have 4 stars, same as an unevolved gear earned from Online Battle season rewards. Players seems split on whether they should refer to a piece of gear by their evolved or unevolved form. Bizarrely, it appears that it is more popular to refer to 3/4 star gear as 3-star, while 4/5 star gear as 5-star. The slash (/) may be used, but could also be confused as referring to two groups of gears in an "or" relationship. 3/4 star gear (e.g. Alloy Sword/Promethium Longsword, which has one of its effects only affecting Deathstroke) are often referred to as signature ("sig") gear or character-specific gear. For the purpose of this wiki, the evolved version will generally be used to refer to gear. Fuse :Main article: Fuse Fusing gear improves them at a cost of shards and Power Credits. Shatter :Main article: Shatter Gear can be shattered to obtain shards. Gear/5 Star|Legendary Gear/4 Star|Epic Gear/3 Star|Rare Gear/2 Star|Uncommon Category:Cards Category:Gear Category:Terminology Category:Game mechanics